Lessons In Trust The Miko and the Taiyoukai Part 2
by Honourable Fool
Summary: ON HOLD What if Inuyasha had to choose between Kikyou and Kagome who would live and who would die? What if Sesshoumaru's heart was destined for a Miko's? What would happen if Kagome and Sesshoumaru had the chance to heal one another's wounds?
1. Prologue

AN/ Hello, happy 'Yasha people! Originally this fic was written in 2003 and worked on for some time before I abruptly, erm, died. So I have begun to rewrite it and it's much better. I'll definitely be slow updating this so sorry in advance, but I'm not gonna lie. Anyways, I have a prologue now (which it definitely didn't have before) and I've decided to throw it out there. The original chapters will still be available and will change to the new as I finish them, edit them, and all that yadda yadda. You'll know when the chapter is new. It'll be much better. Anyways, I'm outtie for now. See you at the end.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and its characters and its plot and Sesshoumaru are not mine. Sesshoumaru and the rest all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Seriously. I do not own Sesshoumaru. Damn.

Lessons in Trust: The Miko and the Taiyoukai

Rewritten

By: Honourable Fool

Prologue

* * *

Doubt is an old friend I know well. It has spent many long years gnawing away at my heart until it has eaten up a hole there in which to nestle its bloated body, cradled in the tender flesh it draws upon for sustenance. Once it was foreign to me. Once I was a child, confidant and brave and filled with love. But then the love I thought I had… it was gone. A wind sighed through my kitchen window one day and breathed away the presence I had put all my faith in. And just like that he was snuffed out, gone from life, never to return. I didn't know that then, though. I was a faithful child. I sat at my window, looking out at the ancient, gnarled tree on the far side of the courtyard, and waited. I wonder, now, for how many years I looked, pleading with the Tokyo skies to breathe that wind back my way, that he might return. I know it was a year before I first felt the tentative bites of doubt, tasting my heart for tenderness and flavor. He must have liked what he tasted.

From that moment on doubt was a frequent visitor, always eating his fill, and leaving without word or thanks. I used to wonder if he would not just come to stay. And then I fell down a well.

Now, I shouldn't say 'fell' necessarily, because it was more like dragged. Of course, you might question, "How exactly does one get dragged _down_ a well?" It's quite simple, really. It was a mononoke in the form of a giant centipede with the upper body and head of a very ugly woman. It's difficult now to remember exactly what happened, but suffice to say her skeleton managed to snag me and tear at a secret jewel hidden in my side. This jewel not only revived her but transported us both back 500 years into the Sengoku Jidai. That was how I fell in love.

I met a hanyou there with white, furry dog ears and fierce amber eyes. He was coarse and rude and stubborn as all hell, but I loved him. I loved his rough, red haori, the texture so like his personality. I loved his random kindness, not as gentle as I could wish for. I loved his determination, though it bordered on stupidity. I loved him from the moment he begged me to pull the arrow from his heart. Young and naïve, I think I thought that I could heal his heart if over time I poured enough love and caring and gentle words into the wound. This was how doubt made a home in my heart. My devotion to Inuyasha was a feast for the little bugger and he gorged himself delightedly. But still I did not abandon him. You see, I was destined for him and he for me. I had the soul of his former love, how could he not belong to me? I was her reincarnation. Surely I was meant for the same man.

Surely I was wrong. Similar as I was to the woman known as Kikyou, we were not the same. We could never be the same. But I misunderstood this truth as the whispers of doubt, and he only grinned toothily around the remains of his feast and sought to suck up every last crumb.

I was a foolish girl who understood nothing of myself nor of anyone else. I fell in love with a man, no, a half-demon with a hole in his heart and thought that I could mend it. He proved to me that I was not for him. He chose her over me.

When it happened, I knew, I saw, how much of a fool I was. I should have seen it coming. But I refused to listen to my doubt. Now though… now I understand. Doubt plagued every minute of my relationship with Inuyasha. I thought it was only natural. But I have never doubted _him_. I did not doubt him 500 years ago and I do not doubt him now.

Tokyo is strange to me after so long in the Sengoku Jidai. Sometimes I find myself staring out over the city and trying to trace the remains of Edo, the ancient village I knew so well. But any bones that might have survived are long gone, destroyed by war and advancement, eaten away by time. I sit at my window again, looking out at the gnarled Goshinboku as I did when I was a child. I sit and sigh at the Tokyo sky, begging not for a wind but for a storm, lightening streaking across the western skies, hiding the bloody trail of the setting sun beneath thundering brows. That is what I wish for and in my heart there is no doubt.

Souta pities me. I can see it in his eyes when he's looking away or when he thinks I'm not looking. I can smell it on him when I sigh and see it in the set of his body. He does not believe my assertion. But I have no doubt. He does not understand how 500 years ago the creature known as doubt was torn from my heart by delicate clawed fingers. He did not feel the lifting of my soul as I stared into that golden abyss, teetering on that silver edge. And he does not need to. I will wait for him and he will come for me. For doubt has no part in our lives.

* * *

AN/ Well, I hope you liked. Me? I've gotta go work on ch.1 Should have Listened to Shippou. I'm still at the beginning of the chapter, but it is _so_ improved! Anyways, drop me a line and tell me what you thought. And don't worry, the subsequent chapters are gonna get much better! As always, thanks to Inazuma-sama for her five star rating system. Now use it people!

Inazuma Akai's 5 Star Rating System for Fanfiction:  
1 star – This fic is unreadable! Get a beta-reader stat!  
2 stars – This story needs a face-lift in the worst possible way…  
3 stars – Not bad, but with a little more effort you can make it a really good fic.  
4 stars – There are some minor errors here and there but otherwise it's a very nice fic!  
5 stars – It's an exceptional work of art! More, please?

TTFN


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Inuyasha had to choose between Kikyou and Kagome who would live and who would die? What if Sesshoumaru's heart was destined for a Miko's? What would happen if Kagome and Sesshoumaru had the chance to heal one another's wounds? My 1st Inuyasha story. Kag/Sess. Pleeeease R&R!

AN/ hey peeps. I had this random idea inspired by all the Inuyasha fics I've been reading lately that have Kagome and Sesshoumaru paired. I know, my random ideas can be rather scary but I think this'll be fun. Don't 4get to R&R!! thnx bunches!!

EDIT AN/ This is the original chapter still. When I finish rewriting it this will disappear and be replaced with much goodness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and gang so don't sue. Although I do wish I owned Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sigh if only.

Lessons in Trust; Miko and the Taiyoukai

Author: Gundamgurl84

Chapter 1: Should Have Listened to Shippo

* * *

Inuyasha cursed again as he ran through the forest. The leaves underfoot hardly had time to crackle before he was gone. Every once in a while he leaped to the air, flying forward 20 or more yards, moon shining in his silver hair, before descending to the forest floor again. He was a red blur in a world of dark browns, greens and the shadows of midnight.

"Gods damn it all! I should have been paying more attention to what that stupid kit was saying." He muttered as he followed the invisible trail.

/Flashback/

Everyone sat quietly about the crackling flames, afraid to break the silence. Kagome was having one of her mood swinging days and Inuyasha hadn't helped. She had said that tomorrow she was planning to take a week long trip home, more than likely to help her brother care for her sickly mother. Inuyasha responded with his usual, "No way in hell!!" and it escalated to their worst fight yet. It ended with Kagome 'sitting' Inuyasha so hard he was out for almost half an hour. When he awoke again and clamored from his personal crater, he found the highest perch he could and skulked there, licking his wounds.

No one dared say anything lest they disturbed the quarreling people.

A smell slowly began to drift up to Inuyasha's sensitive nose. He looked down and saw Shippo nervously shifting. He snorted and looked up at the sky. Annoying kitsune.

Unable to bear it any longer, Shippo suddenly burst out, "Guy's, I have a bad feeling. Like something's watching us. And I keep smelling something that doesn't smell right." He looked at everyone around him, hoping for a positive reaction.

Inuyasha leapt down from the tree, startling everyone to look at him. "Will you stop whining already! It's hurtin my ears for fucks sake! I don't smell anything and in case you haven't noticed my nose is more sensitive than yours so just shut up already!" He plopped down on the ground leaning against a tree trunk.

Shippo leaned further back into the fur of Kirara, searching for some protection from the hanyou's words.

Kagome's anger flared again as Shippo whimpered. "Inuyasha!!" she yelled. His grey ears flattened against his head in pain. "WHAT have I TOLD you about cursing at Shippo? He is ONLY a KID!!"

He could no longer repress the growl that had risen in his throat as she yelled. "Will you shut your trap bitch?! I'm tired of listening to you complaining about everything!"

"Can you stop ordering people around for once?! You're the one who's always complaining about everything!"

"Sure, I'll stop ordering people around," his voice was too calm and did not match his fiery, angry, golden orbs. "I'll stop when you stop being a SELFish BITCH!!"

"ME? SELFISH?" she screamed on the top of her lungs. "Sure, I'm the selfish one after giving up my life to help you on your stupid search for the Shikon no Tama. I flunked out of high school, missed my opportunity to go to college, missed my grandfather dying, missed my brother growing up and leaving him to tend my sick mother all by himself and even as we speak I am losing my chances to find a good husband while I go tramping around the Feudal Era looking for jewel shards and fighting 500 year old youkais!" She finally stopped because of her intense need for air as the echoes of her shrieks dissipated. "But of course, foolish me, I'm the selfish one." She whispered venomously.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously and finally dared to take his hands off his ears and put them upright again. "Feh" he spat. "Everything just has to be about you, doesn't it? May I remind you as well that you're the one who broke it in the first place?" He crossed his legs, tucking his hands into the big sleeves of his haori and sticking his nose into the air.

"First of all, Inuyasha, it's not like I asked to be pulled through a well and have a jewel ripped out of my side. When I shattered it I was just doing like you told me to, get it away from that stupid bird. Second of all, you're the one who made this out to be all about me!" At that, she spun around and walked off into the woods.

Miroku stood and called after her, "Kagome, where are you going?"

"Away from HIM!" she hollered over her shoulder.

He looked down at Sango who shrugged in a manner that said 'let her go'. Shippo leaped up onto the top of the monks staff.

"Guy's, I don't think it's such a good idea that Kagome go off into the woods. I know I can smell something that smells menacing."

Sango gave a sigh and said softly, "Shippo, it's obvious you don't understand woman very well so let me tell you something. Kagome just had an argument with Inuyasha and she's very mad. All she needs is a little time alone to walk it off and she'll come back fine. If there was anything out there then Inuyasha would know it. You must be tired and your little nose is playing games with you. Don't worry, Kagome will be fine."

"But I know I'm not imagining things! I can smell something!"

Sango opened her mouth to protest when Miroku caught her eye. He gave a meaningful glance at Kirara so she looked at the fire cat youkai. The yellow, kitten sized cat demon stood with her back arched, her three tails tipped in black upright, sniffing the air mistrustfully. Finally discerning the smell she had searched for, she bared her fangs and growled softly in the direction Kagome had gone. Shippo had heard Kirara's tiny growl and looked as well.

He brightened slightly. "See, Kirara agrees with me." He said happily then realized what it meant and his face darkened. He looked at Inuyasha whose ears had perked in their direction the moment Kirara had started to growl.

He opened one golden eye a crack and looked at the fire cat in her smaller form. He closed his eye and said, "Feh".

Sango stood at Inuyasha's response but before she could say anything Shippo spoke.

"Inuyasha!" he yelled as shrilly as Kagome would. "How can you say that when Kirara agrees with me? Her nose is as good as yours and you know it!"

He stood suddenly, glaring at the kit. He took slow steps towards him until their faces were a foot apart. Shippo cowered in the face of the bigger, stronger hanyou but held his ground on Miroku's staff.

"If that's so then why don't I smell it?" he asked menacingly.

"I don't know." Shippo squeaked. "Maybe your nose is defective tonight." A moment later he realized his foolishness in saying such a thing and leaped away just as Inuyasha reached for him.

Inuyasha bowled Miroku over and lunged for the red headed fox pup. He grabbed him by his shirt back and, picking him up, dangled the kitsune in front of his face.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled.

"You little pip squeak! My nose isn't defective! A nose just doesn't go defective any damn time it wants to."

"It does if you have a cold." Shippo piped then cringed with his hands held over his head as Inuyasha brought his fist back, preparing to punch him.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha started then stopped, his face puzzled. He sniffed the air and Shippo looked fearfully hopeful. He stood strait suddenly, staring into the woods and forgetting the kitsune in his hand. "I smell it." He said.

"I told you!" Shippo hollered up.

A heart beat later a renting scream came from the depths of the dark woods and was suddenly muffled.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled then, dropping Shippo, started into the woods at full hanyou speed.

A moment later he stopped in a clearing and dropped into an offensive position. Standing in front of him was a fully grown, fox youkai. He had an evil, lusty grin on his face as he observed Inuyasha. Restrained in his arms was a struggling Kagome. He had his hand clamped over her mouth and the other around her waist, pinning her to him. A growl escaped from behind Inuyasha's bared teeth.

"You bastard! Let her go!" he yelled.

The youkai only laughed, eye's glistening. "Follow me, Inuyasha," he hissed. "and you will make the decision that till now you have been too afraid to make yourself." He grinned maliciously one last time then draped Kagome over his shoulder, turned about and ran into the woods at full youkai speed, which was faster for him as seen as he was a fox youkai.

"Fuck" Inuyasha swore then ran into the woods after him.

/End Flashback/

"If that bastard's done anything to Kagome then I will kill him and that stupid fox pup!" Inuyasha muttered as he followed the youkai's and Kagome's scents. So far he could smell no blood, but that still didn't make him feel any better.

He skidded to a halt at one point, sniffing the air. The fox youkai was nearby, he could smell. But another scent was added to the two he had been following. A scent he knew all too well.

"Kikyou?" he breathed.

He walked hesitantly forward. Slowly, he stepped into a clearing. The sight that met his sharp, golden eye's shocked him dumb. The fox youkai stood in the center of the clearing, a glistening sword laid across his open palms, his mouth twisted in that evil, lusty grin. But they weren't alone in the clearing. On Inuyasha's left, Kagome was dangling a yard off the ground. Her ankles, legs, arms and wrists were tied and she was gagged with a dirty rag. She was dangling from a tree limb, tied by her wrists. Her sapphire eye's glistened desperately at him. On the right side of the clearing, was Kikyou in her red miko's outfit. She was tied, gagged and dangled just as Kagome was except she didn't seem to be conscious. Inuyasha looked from one miko to the other, lost as to what to do.

"Here is your challenge, Inuyasha." The youkai called.

"Let them go you bastard." He growled.

This only made his smile crueler. "One. I shall let one go and one only. The other I shall keep to use and to kill." Kagome gulped uncomfortably. She didn't like the way this was going. But she was sure Inuyasha would not be schooled to choose.

"Feh, like hell I'm gonna let you take one of them." He said and dropped into a fighting position again. Kagome stole herself to give a sigh of relief. She knew Inuyasha would never choose.

The youkai started to laugh. It echoed across the clearing and sent foreboding chills down Kagome's spine.

"What the fuck is so funny!" Inuyasha demanded.

"You! Like I would give you the option of fighting." He started laughing again. A growl erupted from Inuyasha's throat. Suddenly, the youkai stopped laughing. He took his sword hilt in a paw and pointed it upright so the blade pointed to the sky. He gripped it with two paws and smirked. A moment later, he brought down each hand and the sword split to two. He stood between the two miko's and pointed one sword at each of their throats. Kagome could not help the small, desperate squeak she emitted as the cold tip of steel touched her vulnerable throat. This definitely complicated things.

"You have no choice. You must choose who shall live and who shall die. If you try to fight me I shall slit both their throats and neither shall live. There fore, choose now. Who lives? Who dies? Kagome or Kikyou?"

* * *

AN/ I know, I know… how can I do this? Start out with a cliffhanger straitoff! /Evil laugh/ bwahahahahahahahahaha!! Very easily. Truth is, i'm not too sure im gonna continue with this. Soooooooooooooooooo… if you really like it then send me a review telling me to update. If I don't think enough people want it then I wont update any at all and you will be left wonderin if he'll choose Kagome or Kikyou. Which one, which one? Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!

An for all a you's who are wonderin about Weeks Notice, I did write a little bit down but it still sounds like shit. Plus my comp's no picnic. As soon as I fix it up right ill update so never fear. Also I wanted to thank those of you who read my looooooooong, gundam one shot, The Unknown Yet Unforgotten Past. It means a lot to me to know you appreciated it. Thnx!

And now, if you'll jus press the little purple button at the bottom of your screen and leave a review I might just tell you who he picks and where Shesshou-san comes in. Gundamgurl84 over and out. ;-P


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: well, even though I only got one review I decided to continue on anyway cause im hopen that people jus aren't reviewen. I would like to thank my sole reviewer, **Srin-chan**. Im glad you liked the cliffhanger. Here's the rest of it.

EDIT AN/ This is the original chapter still. When I finish rewriting it this will disappear and be replaced with much goodness.

Warning: OOCness on Kagome's part and also attempted rape, violence and blood.

Disclaimer: DUH!

Lesson's in Trust; Miko and the Taiyoukai

Author: Gundamgurl84

Chapter 2: The Choice/Lord Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

* * *

The silence stretched as Kagome took in all that had happened. Here she was in a clearing in the woods, dangling by her wrists from a tree limb, tied and gagged with Kikyou on her left just the same except unconscious. And in between them stood a fox youkai, a blade in each hand held at each of their throats. Inuyasha stood dumbstruck on the other side of the fire staring at them as the fox youkai repeated his instructions.

"You have no choice but to choose. Who will live? Who will die? Kagome or Kikyou?"

The dog hanyou in his red haori merely looked between the two girls. Kagome's mind began to race as she felt her panic rise. 'Okay, calm down. Think about this sensibly. Who will he choose? Well, sensibly I'm the right choice because Kikyou is already dead. The worst this youkai could do is destroy her body so that she has to manifest a new one, right? Well, when has Inuyasha ever been known to do the sensible thing? But, these are our lives we're talking about. Well, my life. Although, Inuyasha may choose Kikyou anyway. I left the Shikon no Tama at camp so it's not like he has any reason to pick me with Kikyou right here. Why wouldn't he pick her? He was and is in love with her. Oh gods I'm scared! What if he doesn't pick me? Will he just let me die? And how is this stupid demon planning on killing me? I don't want to die! I never even got a chance to tell momma and Souta that I love them! And when I die who will go down the well to tell them? I'm so scared!'

She couldn't help the tears that slipped down her face as the last bit of feeling was drained from her hands. Inuyasha smelt the salt and looked at Kagome. The sight of her tears wrenched at his heart. He knew what he had to do if he was going to follow his heart. But it would be far from easy. He looked at Kagome again and gave her a heartening look.

She immediately calmed down as she momentarily got lost in his fiery suns. 'Stop worrying yourself, Kagome,' she chided herself. 'Inuyasha won't let anything happen to me.' She felt so calm now that she wondered how she could have worried about it.

"Hurry, hurry before I make the decision for you." The demon teased.

"I've decided." Inuyasha said hurriedly.

The youkai smirked. "Then who do you choose to live?"

Inuyasha gulped visibly. Kagome held her breathe. She suddenly didn't know what to think. "I–I pick Kikyou." He called in a shaky voice.

It took a moment for Kagome to realize that Inuyasha had spoken and it wasn't just her imagination. It took another moment for her to realize that he hadn't spoken her name.

'Wha–what's that mean for me?'

The youkai gave Kagome a lusty glance then smiled cruelly at Inuyasha. "You have made your decision and you cannot change your mind." He said. He swung his left sword up, severing Kikyou's rope in one swift motion. She fell for the ground but just before she hit it Inuyasha was beneath her and caught her. He cradled the pale miko to his chest. With one, deft claw, he sliced through her ropes so she could relax. He gently rocked her back and forth, calling her name softly. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to Kagome's and winced at the look of betrayal that shined in her sapphire depths. He knew what he had just doomed her to but he just couldn't lose Kikyou again.

There was a whistling sound by her ear and suddenly she fell. Pain radiated through her body as she crumbled to the ground. Gruff hands surrounded her and the next thing she knew she was draped over the youkai's shoulder. She hardly felt his shoulder dig into her stomach for the numbness inside her. Inuyasha, who had promised to protect her, had just condemned her to death so he could save a corpse. Why?

The youkai turned to dash into the woods and for a brief moment she caught the sight of Inuyasha standing and staring at her. Her eyes filled with tears and her heart ached as she took one last look of her beloved. The firelight reflected upon his face and glowed in his golden eyes. His hair was like spun silver as it drifted in the wind with the sleeves of his red haori. 'Inuyasha, how could you betray me like this?' her eyes begged. Next moment the youkai was running and Inuyasha was lost in the dark foliage as the last echoes of him calling her name faded in her ears.

Tears were on her face as her head bumped uncomfortably on the youkai's back. Blood was dripping from her wrists where the rope had cut her. She still couldn't feel her hands. With every beat of her heart, pain coursed through her veins. She felt pain in her very soul. Inuyasha didn't care. He never did care. He only wanted her first because she was Kikyou's incarnation. Then it had been for the shards. That was all she was good for. And no matter how she tried she was never good enough for him. She could sense him comparing her to Kikyou and she always came up short of the dead miko. What should she care? If he was so determined to spend eternity in hell with that bitch then more power to him. Especially after this. But, what if there was no after this? She wanted to be safe at home again. She wished with all her heart that she had never met that damn hanyou. She wished that she could have stayed an ordinary school girl in her own time and never have come back to this be–damned era! But that wasn't true. She was so glad for the friends she had made, the people and youkai she had met. Most of all for Kaede, Sango, Kirara and even Miroku. But mostly for Shippo. Her little kit. Her adopted son. What would he do without her? Will he think she had abandoned him? But she'd never do that! Oh Shippo! How she wished she could hold her kitsune now! And how she prayed for the impossible chance of seeing Souta and Momma again! At least she wouldn't have much longer to wait to see Grandpa again. She sobbed against the gag. Oh death could not come soon enough!

She suddenly became aware of the youkai's hand on her legs. It was slowly sliding farther and farther up her thigh toward the hem of her mini skirt. She began kicking and squirming then, hitting his back with her fists and screaming against the gag.

He chuckled. "Oh never fear, my dear. You'll soon have much more to scream about then that!" He broke into laughter as she froze. So that was what he was planning on doing to her. Oh gods! What sort of hell had Inuyasha damned her to? 'Please oh please let me be sleeping! Let me wake up!'

But she never woke up. Far into the night the youkai ran. Never once did she stop crying as the forest flew past her.

He came to such a sudden stop that she banged her chin against his back. Next second he had tossed her to the ground and she banged her head on a tree that was supposed to be supporting her. When her sight came back to normal she saw that they had come to the outskirts of the forest. The night sky was velvety black and shone with stars. The moon was a perfect crescent and shone down on them with silver light in an almost romantic fashion, though romance was the furthest thing from her mind at that moment.

The demon took a deep breath and thoroughly enjoyed the scent of her fear and tears intermingled with her normal scent and the scents of the night. He smiled cruelly down at her, showing off his sparkling fangs. He knelt down and reached towards her. She immediately recoiled and he chuckled again. He grabbed her head and tore her gag with one claw. Then he bent further forward and whispered almost sensually in her ear, "I want to hear you scream." then licked the side of her face.

When he leaned back she spit in his face and said, "Go to hell, bastard! There's no way I'll scream for you!" Her voice was hoarse but forceful enough to relay her point.

He smirked at her. Suddenly a stinging feeling erupted on the side of her face as he backhanded her. He looked at her a moment, curled as tight as she could get on the ground. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and picked her up from the ground. "We'll see about that, human." he growled.

He tossed her to the ground, holding her tied hands above her head, and sat on top of her, straddling her hips. She started squirming the moment she felt something hard poking at her below the waist.

He bent over toward her ear and said, "I love it when they squirm!"

She froze and stared at him, mouth slightly agape as she panted for air. The sight of her with such fire in her sapphire eyes made him feel like a raging animal was inside him, ripping and tearing to get out. He closed his mouth over hers and thrust his tongue in so far she thought she would gag against it. His other hand reached down and touched her legs just below her skirt. Slowly, his hand trailed up to the inside of her thigh and started to push her legs apart. At a loss for anything else to do, she bit his tongue and immediately tasted blood fill her mouth. He yelped and sat up on top of her. He began spitting out blood. He looked at her, the fire doubled in his eyes, his mouth curled in a snarl.

But before anything could be said or done, a growl suddenly emitted from somewhere not so far off. The sound of it chilled Kagome to the bone, even more then anything this youkai could have threatened her with. The youkai paled suddenly, the snarl dieing on his lips, and Kagome no longer felt anything poking at her below the waist. The youkai looked up and twisted his head from side to side. He paled further in the light of the moon as his eyes fell upon something.

He stood and started backing away, his jaw working like a fish.

"M–Milord!" he stuttered, his voice slightly high pitched and nervous. What could have put such fear in this cocky braggart, Kagome wondered. As the growl came again and shivers erupted down her spine, she was suddenly afraid to know.

The youkai went down on a knee and bent his head. "S–such deepest apologies! I–I didn't…" He gulped visibly as he glanced up. "Di–didn't… didn't re...didn't realize..." Kagome could hear him breathing hard. "I…" He seemed totally lost for words.

He sprung away suddenly and began to run. Kagome hardly saw the shadow spring over her but she saw a menacing figure suddenly standing in the youkai's way. She gasped as she struggled to sit up. There, standing in the moonlight like a vision, stood the most beautiful and terrifying creature ever to live. His silver hair streamed in a light breeze, glistening like diamond liquid. His molten gold eyes glistened in a blood thirsty manner. The blue crescent on his forehead and purple stripes on his cheeks stood out on his perfect, pale skin. His claws where extended and dripping with poison. His white haori had red on his shoulders and at the bottom of his sleeves. A yellow and blue sash was tied around the waist of his black armor and the spikes on the shoulder glistened menacingly. His silver tail draped casually over his shoulder. For a moment, Kagome actually pitied the fox youkai as he stood face to face with Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands.

The youkai turned and ran from the fearsome lord only to find Sesshoumaru there in front of him. Sesshoumaru backhanded him and he ran again. Kagome watched, frozen to the spot as Sesshoumaru played cat–and–mouse with her captor, apparently completely unaware of the fact she was there. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying chasing him around and beating him.

How long Sesshoumaru played with the terrified youkai, Kagome had no idea. But Sesshoumaru stopped the demon at one point and shoved him to the ground.

"I have had enough of this. It ends now." He snarled in his icy voice

Sesshoumaru's eyes went red and he quickly transformed to his true demon form. Standing in front of her, bathed in silver light, was a huge, silver dog. He was as tall as, if not taller then, the trees of the nearby forest. His pink tongue lolled out as his red eyes stared down his prey. His crescent moon still shone on his forehead, a terrifying sign of his house. His tail stretched over his back and was draped over his right shoulder. His left shoulder had no arm attached to it.

The fox youkai stared at the dog demon a moment before running again. Sesshoumaru took a single pounce and landed his one front paw on the youkai's legs. Kagome begged herself to look away but found herself unable to as Sesshoumaru lowered his head toward the whimpering demon. The scene was a bloody one as the great lord sank his gigantic teeth into the demon and began to tear. The youkai shrieked in such a pitch that Kagome had not thought possible in any mortal being. Blood pooled on the ground and Sesshoumaru ripped and tore the flesh, eating greedily. The blood glistened like so many rubies and Kagome found herself sickly fascinated by the sight of it.

Sesshoumaru finally finished and turned around. His glowing red eyes shone as the blood on the ground as he examined her. She could only imagine with dread the sight she posed. His growl shook the ground beneath her as he decided what to make of her. After a moment he transformed himself back down to his humanoid form.

She stayed on the ground where she was and felt terror grip her as the great taiyoukai stalked towards her. She started edging back on the grass as he got nearer. Tears flowed unchecked down her face and her raven hair blew wild in the wind. She backed against a tree and he stopped in front of her, looking down at her. He bent over, his hair cascading over his left shoulder, and she put her tied arms up in defense. He extended a single claw and sliced through her ropes as though they weren't there. It took her a moment to realize that she had been freed of her bonds. She looked up slowly and her breath caught in her throat. Sesshoumaru stood with his back to the moon so he was completely in the shadows. She had never seen such a menacing figure before in her life.

He reached down and grabbed her throat in a long fingered, vice–like grip. Her eyes widened in fear as he lifted her up with such ease so that they were face to face.

"You," he whispered. His voice alone sent chills down her back. But she didn't lose face and look away. "You are Inuyasha's miko?" His voice was icy.

She merely stared dumbly at him. Inuyasha's miko? Her? Far from it. Kikyou was his miko. The thought of him enraged her and caused her to wince in pain. He had abandoned her. She didn't know if Sesshoumaru would bring her back to Inuyasha or not but she knew one thing. She'd rather die.

He gave her a shake and squeezed harder, making it harder to breathe. She clawed at his hand to no avail. "Answer me, wench."

Her lip curled in disgust. He sounded like Inuyasha. He smelled her sudden intense hatred and her eyes suddenly shone with twice as much fire even as two more tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru didn't fully throttle her because he knew her to be unpredictable and couldn't help but wonder what she had to say. She made a face then suddenly spit in his face. Immediately he started seeing red as he threw her to the ground. When his vision cleared again he was on top of her with his claws mere centimeters away from her face. Her eyes were all blue fire with a tint of fear while her smell was consumed with terror and…desperation? What was she so desperate for?

Getting a grip of himself, Sesshoumaru grabbed her collar and dragged her up to face him. He bared his fangs in her face and snarled, "Don't do that again or else."

She bared her own teeth. "'Or else'? You sound like Inuyasha!"

His face was blank as ever after the statement and she wondered if he had even heard her. Very slowly, he set her down on her feet. Suddenly, he backhanded her and she found herself on the ground again, her cheek stinging. He grabbed her by the throat again and snarled in her face.

"Never say that again, human, if you fear your life!" he snarled.

Next she knew she was flying through the air before smacking into a tree. Her head snapped back with a hard impact and a moment later she felt something warm trickle down the back of her neck. She looked up groggily to see him looming over her. Again she felt the vice–like grip and was lifted off the ground.

"What are you doing here? And why is the hanyou not with you?"

She grabbed onto his wrist and opened her mouth as if to speak but all that came out was a strangled gasp. Getting the point, he set her down and loosened his grip, though he still didn't let her go.

She gasped for air then whispered hoarsely, "Go to hell!"

He snarled and smacked her across the face, this time drawing blood with his claws. As she whimpered on the ground he said, "I am giving you a rare chance to explain yourself before I kill you so I suggest you take advantage of that, human."

She sat up, an odd smile on her lips and said, "Then you might as well kill me 'cause I'm not telling you anything." Inside she cried out, 'Please, please, PLEASE just kill me already! I can't take it! I can't take the haunting memory of him choosing her, of him cradling her in his lap as he never would have done with me! Please just end it all! I don't care anymore! I just can't take this pain a second longer!'

He sneered his perfect lips and smacked her again. She felt her lip bust against her teeth and tasted blood. He gripped her arm and pulled her up. She felt his claws dig into her flesh and the skin bruise beneath the touch but would not give him the pleasure of crying out. She stared bravely, or foolishly, into his fiery eyes and he was surprised to see his own fire matched in her eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you wanted me to kill you." His voice held none of the surprise he felt. "If you don't answer me then your death will not be nearly as pleasant as the youkai's was. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Go to hell!" she yelled loud as she could, making sure the sound of it hurt his sensitive ears. She felt his flinch more then she saw and then she saw the anger in his eyes.

He twisted his hand on her arm making a bloody trail with his claws. She bit her tongue to keep down her shriek of pain and felt more blood enter her mouth. He released her arm suddenly. She opened her eyes to look at him again. As she did so his clawed hand came around at her head so fast and hard that she flew ten feet across the ground before rolling five more and coming to a stop. She grimaced as she struggled to lift herself up. She raised her head a fraction to see him standing in front of her. His fist seemed to come out of nowhere and, catching her jaw, sent her flying back and rolling into a tree. She could barely think for the pain inside and out and was no longer aware of the fact that tears still fell down her face. She was seeing double when she felt him grip her throat and throw her again. Pain erupted in every centimeter of her body as her back impacted with a tree with a sickening crunch.

She fell on her stomach but didn't try to get up again. She could not force her screaming body to do anything more then lay there and sob, waiting for death. A kick in her side that almost broke her rib rolled her onto her side. She opened her eyes to stare into the golden eyes of death himself. Tears slipped from her eyes but she ceased to care.

Sesshoumaru couldn't understand this. He had always known this human to be strong and resilient, never giving up no matter the odds. Yet here she was, lying on the ground, crying and not even attempting to fight back. He looked into her eyes and saw her begging for death. And why was Inuyasha not coming to his miko's rescue? He couldn't smell the hanyou anywhere but on the human.

He bent over her and looked into defeated eyes. "How did you get here? Why isn't Inuyasha here?"

She closed her eyes at his name and when she opened them again they were filled with pain. "He abandoned me." Her voice was barely whisper. But after her first statement she seemed to grow in strength and fire. "He left me to that youkai to be raped and then killed by you all so that his precious Kikyou wouldn't be hurt. I hate that bastard!" She screamed so loud it hurt his ears again. Then she broke into hysterics and he could get no more from her. Her sobs were so loud that they grated on his sensitive ears and he grimaced.

He growled and, grabbing her throat again, pulled her up to his face and snarled, "Shut up with your weakness, human. I'm sick of listening to you cry."

Her eyes showed with fire again and her pain was forgotten a moment as she stared him back. Suddenly, his head snapped to the side as she slapped him. He looked at her and saw red again she glared back without any fear in her gaze, though she thoroughly stank of it.

He smacked her and she rolled several feet away. He pounced at her and stopped his claws centimeters from her face. He looked at her face, examining it. For a human she was rather beautiful. Her sapphire eye's glowing with fiery anger in a face of ivory skin. Her raven hair with blue highlights was wild and everywhere at once and gave her a ravishing look. He smiled cruelly suddenly and her eyes widened as the terror in her scent doubled. He knew how to properly punish this human.

"Perhaps I shall finish what the fox started." He retracted his claws slightly and gripped her neck, standing her on her feet. She stood perfectly still as he looked at her. "As seen as my brother has apparently given up claim on you I think I shall take you. My bed was beginning to feel rather empty and I could use something to play with."

* * *

I hav no idea how tall he really is in his demonoid form so this is just a guess.

A/N: Well, that's chptr 2. hope you enjoyed. Hope the length didn't scare ya or anything, hee! don't 4get to R&R! this is Gundamgurl84, over and out!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: hey everyone! Sup? Dodges fruit and vegetables being thrown at head heh heh! Yea, srry bout the lateness. You'd be surprised just how hard it is to write something like this! Well, maybe you wouldn't, but…………….. O WELL! Anyway, to make it up I'm uploading 2 chapters at once so I do hope you enjoy!

EDIT AN/ This is the original chapter still. When I finish rewriting it this will disappear and be replaced with much goodness.

Warning: There is still OOCness on Kagome's part. Also, **this chapter is borderline on R so BEWARE! I am warning you that there is attempted rape in this and it goes much farther then the last one did! READ WITH CAUTION!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, goddammit!

Lesson's in Trust; Miko and the Taiyoukai

Author: Gundamgurl84

Chapter 3: A Most Unpleasant Night

* * *

Two more tears slipped down Kagome's face as Lord Sesshoumaru stepped towards her. She was about to turn to bolt when he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. She screamed and started to kick and punch him.

"Put me down! No! Stop! Let me go!" He rolled his eyes as he started flying fast as he could for his castle. She eventually stopped screaming and kicking and they flew in silence, the only sounds the roaring of the wind in their ears and her occasional sobs. She eventually fell into a fitful slumber full of nightmares. When she woke up again they were slowly descending. She merely dangled there, no longer caring. Why should she care? She had been abandoned and beaten and was soon to be raped and killed by the half brother of the man she had trusted, loved even. But no more. She hated him with every ounce of her being and the pain he caused inside of her only increased her hatred.

Thru out the trip back to his castle, Sesshoumaru had wondered about this strange miko. Her aura was confusing him. Usually it was filled with the colors of her happiness, determination, fire, conviction and another bright and warm color he had been unable to identify. But now it was black and blue and burning, deep red, the colors of hatred, depression and death. She smelt of tears and blood, but strangely there was no sign of the fear or terror that should be gripping her by the mere fact that she was presently being taken away by him, Sesshoumaru, to be his bedtime play–thing. He sighed inside as he softly touched down just before his castle doors. It would be an interesting night.

He tossed her to the ground unceremoniously and she yelped slightly in pain and shock. For a moment, fire flared in her eyes and aura and she yelled, "What the hell was that for?" But at the look he gave the fire died again and she lowered her head.

"Follow me." He hissed and walked past her. He reached the doors and stopped, knowing full well that she hadn't followed. He turned around to look at her still sitting on the ground. He didn't bother trying to repress the growl that emitted as he strode forward. He grabbed her arm in the exact same place as before and had to conceal his triumphant smile at her gasp of pain. He pulled her up so she was glaring directly into his molten eyes. "When I give you an order you obey." He growled. She flinched at his tone and the tightening of his grip but said nothing. "You will learn your place, human."

He straightened and walked off into the castle, keeping a firm grip on the miko's arm. He didn't care that he was half dragging her, it served her right.

Down endless passages they went until they reached a door. Kagome was thoroughly lost and was lost in her despair that she didn't notice them stop. The grand double doors opened at Sesshoumaru's silent command and he stepped onto the fur carpet of his room. He tossed his charge onto the ground hard and was satisfied by the grimace and glare he received from her as the doors automatically closed behind him.

"What is this?" Kagome asked as she took in the luxurious room she was in. The floor was covered in furs of the softest sorts. On the walls hung various ornaments, tapestries, paintings, weapons and a few claws and skulls from small, unfortunate animals. Torches were lit in brackets all over the room and a brazier was in each corner. A giant fireplace was on one wall with orange flames crackling away in their own ritual dance. There were dressers and wardrobes of the finest wood with ivory handles. A small table was over to one side surrounded by huge, squashy pillows. There were glass double doors leading out to a large, marble balcony. Kagome turned her head again and her eyes widened as they lay upon a huge, luxurious bed. It was not the normal futon but a large thing made for the grandest of nobles in this time. It looked softer then soft with blankets of gorgeous furs and giant pillows that you could sink your whole head in if you tried. She gulped audibly as she put two and two together.

"My bedroom." Sesshoumaru said tonelessly. Her worst fears were confirmed. This was going to be a most unpleasant night.

She looked over at Sesshoumaru and her jaw dropped. While she had looked at the room, Sesshoumaru had taken off his sword, belt and the chest armor he wore. He had become very good at doing the buckles one handed, hating having any of his servants touch him. As she looked over at him, he took off his top revealing the most perfect chest ever in existence. He wasn't over buffed, which was good cause she thought those guy's with their muscles sticking out half a foot were disgusting, but just perfect. His skin was tanned just right and his every muscle was finely carved along with a perfect six pack. For a moment she found herself drooling over him. But then he turned so she could clearly see his left side and back. His back had numerous scars fading into his perfect skin, but marring it just so that they were still evident. His left shoulder ended in a ragged stump showing just how unclean Inuyasha's cut had been. She suddenly had the urge to hold him close and kiss away the pain that still resided in those scars.

She shook her head. 'C'mon Kagome! Think about who this is! Sesshoumaru! You know, your enemy and kidnapper? You can't be having those sorta thoughts about a **demon **that has just taken you for a sex toy! No matter how drop dead gorgeous he is! Oh gods, he is gorgeous though!' She shook her head again, annoyed with her weakness.

Sesshoumaru turned to her suddenly, his fluffy tail wrapped around his hips, a cruel smile on his lips. Her thoughts immediately sobered to reality as chills ran their familiar track down her spine. Upon an impulse she leaped up and turned to bolt out the door. But he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her onto the canopied bed. Before she could even process what happened he was on top of her, straddling her hips.

He grinned lustily as she stared in utter shock into his golden eyes. He suddenly grabbed her shirt neck and tore the entire piece of clothing from her body. He seemed to be momentarily distraught by the sight of her bra. A moment later his grin returned and he disposed of it in a similar fashion as her shirt. A blush rose over her face as he surveyed her.

She shook her head, gaining her senses back and began to push him as he lowered his body. He smiled at her efforts and the sight of it chilled her.

His mouth was suddenly on hers and she practically choked on his tongue. His hand rubbed her body in what would have been a sensual motion if it hadn't hurt so much. She wriggled beneath him as his claws dug into her breast. She pushed him and beat him and scratched his back with her nails until she felt her nails draw blood as he rolled his tongue about in her mouth.

He suddenly squeezed her breast so hard that she could not bite back the cry of pain that issued as he released her mouth. He sat up again and looked down at her. Her head was turned to the side as she half sunk into the giant pillow. Her hair was so wild he almost groaned in want but he held it back. She held her hands over her chest as though that alone could keep him from touching her again. Blood had come back up to the scratches on her face. The smell of her blood was as intoxicating as the sight of her and it was all he could do to keep himself under control.

He bent down and she squinted her eyes shut even tighter. He smiled lustily as her scent surrounded him. He licked the blood from her cheek and felt her recoil ever farther into the soft bed. Her blood was just as sweet as her mouth and left him with such a craving that it almost hurt to sit back up again. When he did his sight was met with a pair of disgusted and terrified sapphire eyes.

He smacked her before she could say anything cheeky and was rewarded by her cry of pain. He bent over again and whispered in her ear, "Be glad, my beautiful whore, that I am tired tonight." She shuddered, paying no heed to the hidden compliment.

He rolled over with much reluctance and set himself for sleep. At his silent command, the torches around the room all went out and at the same time the four braziers dimmed to embers as Sesshoumaru prepared himself for sleep.

All truth be told, the true reason he didn't go through with it was that he had no taste for the rape that so many youkai delighted in with these humans. The only reason he was as rough as he had been tonight was because he had to be sure she properly feared him. But over the next few nights, he would be as gentle as he ever got and would carefully seduce her so that she would want him. He had done it before on many occasions, claiming a human girl as his and forcing her to fear him then seducing her to love him until she too old for his liking or use and he grew tired of her.

He gave a silent sigh as he pulled the fur covers up onto him and turned his back to the stiff girl beside him. The braziers last light died and moon beams filtered in past the sheer curtains that hid the balcony from view. He felt her move and her warmth inched farther away from him until she got to the edge of the bed. The covers shifted as she got beneath them and then there was a moment of silence.

It had actually been such a long time since Sesshoumaru had had another person in his bed that it felt a little strange but strangely not uncomfortable. The silence seemed the sound to his ears that were so sensitive that half way through the day he often had a headache from the noise about him.

The silence was suddenly broken by a soft and suppressed sob that a human or even a hanyou would not have been able to hear. As the soft sobs continued, the salty smell that he knew as tears from being with Rin came to him.

Yes, it would be a long night. As it was, he did not feel the need for sleep tonight. Her sobs continued far into the night and even came occasionally paired with a sniff as she dreamed, exhausted into restless sleep.

A part of him wanted to throttle her for not being the strong human he had thought she was while a tiny part wanted to comfort her. He scoffed at the latter. Even if he, the great Sesshoumaru, were to lower himself enough to offer comfort to any human other then Rin the girl would not appreciate any comfort from him and would only be frightened into further tears.

The sky began to lighten outside and he found that he had spent the entire night thinking about the girl, often times comparing her to Rin. When the very first ray of light entered the room, he stood from the bed and stretched his body. He prepared himself for the day and put on fresh clothes. He stepped in front of the balcony window as the sun finished rising.

With a silent sigh, he turned to survey the girl he had spent the entire night thinking about. But when he looked at her, he saw no girl, but quite instead he saw a woman, a woman who had suffered many hardships despite her youth. And as the sun laced its beams in her raven hair, he found he was entranced by the sight of her. She truly was exceptionally beautiful. He hated to wake this sleeping angel but he did have his rules. Yes, it would be an interesting day.

* * *

A/N: oh! Isn't that so mean of Seisshou-chan? O well. At least you don't hafta wait long for da nxt chptr! The nxt one is long and it's a whole lot cleaner, tho not entirely happier. So, if u please, press the little button to go to the nxt chptr and then review please! Remember, the more u review the faster I spit out da nxt chptr!


	5. Chapter 4

AN/ here's chptr 4!

EDIT AN/ This is the original chapter still. When I finish rewriting it this will disappear and be replaced with much goodness.

Disclaimer: hello!

Lessons in Trust; Miko and the Taiyoukai 

Author: Gundamgurl84

Chapter: Day One in Sesshoumaru's Castle

* * *

In the morning she was awoken when a gruff voice called her name. She opened her eyes slowly and squinted in the morning sun. Yellow light streamed in the glass that led to the balcony. Silhouetted against the light was Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes glistening at her. She sat up slowly, a wary, wakeful eye upon the taiyoukai, clutching the fur blankets to her chest.

He spoke again, his voice cool and soft. "You shall wake up early every morning as soon as the sun is fully raised. My servants shall dress you…appropriately." He said with the barest curl of his lip. "During the day you are free to go where ever you choose in my castle and on the grounds. Try to leave and you will thoroughly regret it. I do know ways of torture without killing." His voice held the slightest intonation of smugness. "As long as you stay out of my way you will remain unharmed. My servants will do all that you bid them. This evening, a servant will get you to bathe and change and you shall have dinner with me. After dinner, we will retire…together…to my room." He allowed himself a smirk that quickly faded.

She gulped visibly then merely looked away with her nose in the air defiantly. He walked past her, his feet soft upon the fur carpet floor. She watched as the doors opened then closed with a snap behind him.

She looked at the door, wondering if she was supposed to summon a servant or something. She was considering just not getting up at all when the doors opened again and a tiger hanyou entered the room. She had long orange hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her cheeks were orange with black stripes. She had black cat ears sat on the top of her head like Inuyasha's dog ears and an orange tail striped in black curled about her waist like a belt. She had a bundle of clothes in her arms that she held out carefully as she bowed to Kagome respectfully. She made her way around the large canopied bed and set the bundle on the bed side table. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Kagome with sharp, green eyes.

"If My Lady will show me her wounds I am instructed to put this healing lotion upon them." She said as she produced a small vile from somewhere. In side was a clear liquid.

Kagome stared at the vile mistrustfully a moment then nodded her consent and held out the arm that Sesshoumaru had run his claws through last night. Luckily he hadn't used his poison. The hanyou bent her head to look at the wound and uncorked the vile. She poured a little bit of the liquid onto a cloth she had produced and gently dabbed at the bloody trails on Kagome's arm. It stung for a moment, then, even as Kagome watched, the wounds closed themselves and disappeared with a tiny puff of smoke without leaving even the slightest mark. The hanyou smiled at Kagome's awe then proceeded to heal the rest of Kagome's wounds as she showed them.

When they were finished with healing Kagome's wounds, the hanyou stood and bowed low again, the vile and cloth disappearing in her sleeves.

"If My Lady would be so kind as to stand and undress herself, I shall be more then happy to dress you properly." Kagome nodded again and stood.

The hanyou's eyes widened a little at Kagome's state of dress, but then she lowered her eyes again. When Kagome had undressed the hanyou set to dressing her in a gorgeous kimono. But Kagome didn't pay any attention to the silk that was slowly layered upon her body. The kimono, when completely donned, was of a pale lavender with white sakura drifting lazily down and a trim of sheer, white silk.

When she was dressed, the tiger hanyou bowed her way out of the room, leaving Kagome standing in front of the glass doors leading to the balcony. She stood there, staring at the rising sun. The sky was a gorgeous blue with only the barest wisps of white cloud making their slow way across. But in her eyes, the beauty of the new day was ruined and lost.

She took soft steps forward and stepped onto the marble balcony. The stone rail was cold beneath her hand. A gentle wind blew her silk sleeves and raven hair as a tear kissed her cheek.

Oh the irony! Here she was, in a magnificent castle, dressed as fine as a princess, with the most gorgeous man ever in existence ready and willing to take her to bed and all she could think about was how much she wanted to die. The outside pain had died away but the pain inside was still a raging fire of ice. How could Inuyasha have done this to her? He had said he would protect her and yet now here she was the new sex toy of the most dangerous man ever in existence. How could he betray her? How could he lie so bold faced?

'But it doesn't have to be this way now.' A voice whispered so suddenly. Half against her will, her eyes looked down over the rail to the ground so far below. Her breath caught in her throat. She was perhaps 20 stories high. The ground was so far away it made her dizzy. 'A long fall means a hard hit. No phones, ambulances or hospitals here. And the harder the hit… well, you get the picture.' The voice chuckled as tears began to flow freely again.

Yes, it would be so easy. She wouldn't have to put up with the haunting memory of Inuyasha and Kikyou. She wouldn't have to be tortured by Sesshoumaru, toyed with and raped every night for the rest of her life. No, she could end it. She could. It would be easy.

"So easy" she muttered. Without even realizing what she was doing, she sat down on the rail. She swung her legs over to the opposite side and stood, carefully holding the rail(A/N think Titanic). She stared down at the ground. It was so far away. Just a large sea of green as far as she could see. Yes, it would be so easy. All she had to do was let go…let go…let go of everything…everything…all she had to do…

The tears came harder and harder. She could just let go… But every time she tried to faces flashed before her eyes. Sango, Miroku, Momma, Souta, Shippo! Oh how she wanted to see Shippo again. She loved him so! And this truly would be abandoning him. She had to do it! But she couldn't!

She broke into hysterics again. She had to but she couldn't! Voices were screaming in her head until they reached a roar. All of them screaming at her and arguing. And she kept on seeing Shippo. The pain inside her made her want to scream louder than the voices. She couldn't take this! She couldn't live another moment being Inuyasha's reject and Sesshoumaru's toy. But what if there was the chance of her seeing Shippo again?

She sobbed so much she half choked on the tears.

Suddenly, her hands slipped and the wind rushed up to meet her. But she was just barely able to catch onto the edge before falling. What was she thinking? She couldn't die like this? What about her promise to her father? She felt her hand begin to slip on the sleek marble and reached up with her other hand. She had promised her father to fight until the end. That was right before…

She shook her head of her thoughts which almost made her slip again. But she held firm. She would keep on fighting. She wouldn't give up!

Very carefully and slowly, she pulled herself up onto the rail before spilling over the edge and landing in a heap of silk on the balcony floor. She stood slowly and presumed to straighten out her kimono and raven hair. She walked back into the room and stepped in front of a shiny shield that could serve as a mirror. Her eyes were red from crying so much and her hair was absolutely wild. It seemed to be everywhere at once. She made a meager effort of straightening it then shrugged when she got little progress. It's not like Sesshoumaru would really care. If anything he might find it sensual and would be pleased. She waited until she was sure the red had gone from her eyes then decided she was fit to leave the room.

She found herself in a long stone corridor that was dark except for the torches in scones along the walls. She sighed. If this was going to be her home from now on she would have to know her way around. She was the slightest bit unhappy about the fact that Sesshoumaru or that hanyou had not stuck around to give her the layout of things. He could at least try to be the smallest bit polite or bearable.

Before she went off to explore, she touched the door and said a little spell that she remembered Kaede showing her. When one is in a labyrinth of sorts, you can mark walls and such with a spell and at the casters will the mark is revealed to them alone. It does not leave the slightest trace or scent so she was confident Sesshoumaru would have no idea.

She began walking, trailing a hand along the wall to draw an invisible line. The next door came quickly upon the left just around a bend. She opened the door softly and felt her breath catch. It was another bedroom elegantly draped with silk of white, sea green and red. The walls were covered with the silk drapes in odd patterns. Sheer silk hung about a bed that was draped in golden sheets with gold pillows large enough to suck you in. Glass doors opened onto a balcony similar to Sesshoumaru's. She stepped into the room to examine something in the corner by the glass doors. When she got close enough, she saw that it was an elaborate suit of armor. It was so large it was obvious that it had been made for a youkai bigger then even Sesshoumaru in his humanoid form. She knew that this must have been Sesshoumaru's fathers' room. She chuckled slightly as she remembered the gigantic skeleton of Inutaisho in his full demonoid form. It was a terrifying sight. Inuyasha had been indifferent about it while Kagome had been in awe.

Her stomach took a sudden drop as he entered her thoughts. Cold seeped through her veins as her resolve from before faltered slightly. Inuyasha. Unbidden, a picture of him cradling Kikyou in his arms, cooing softly to her, came into Kagome's mind.

She shook her head. She would not be so easily defeated by that bastard.

She absently brushed her fingers over the cold metal. It was as dusty as it was elaborate. She suddenly wondered what the suit had looked like on Lord Inu no Taisho. If he was anything like his eldest son then he must have been terrifying.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she turned away from the armor but a moment later sucked it back in.

On the wall opposite her was a giant silk tapestry. It was much longer then it was tall and practically stretched the length of the room. But it was tall as well, stretching well beyond Kagome's reach and maybe even Sesshoumaru's. An elaborate border of shapes and colors took one whole foot of the tapestry around the edge. Most of it was a bird's eye view of what she supposed were the western lands. Forests and fields and valleys and rivers and mountains……… everything that was in Sesshoumaru's large domain. It was breathtaking and so realistic that the land literally faded away into the distance. The sun was setting in the far off horizon and above it were soft, fluffy white clouds in a blue sky that was light on the bottom and grew darker as it went up until it reached midnight blue with little stars twinkling at the very top. But right where the lighter blue faded to darker blue there was a slight interruption. There was a large white cloud and just above it was a giant dog. Its head was about the size of both of Kagome's hands and its body curved just so that it made a sort of white crescent in the sky, open face down, in half imitation of the blue crescent upon its forehead.

She shifted her eyes downward to fall upon a man standing upon the clouds edge. He was stitched to be as tall as Kagome's hand was long. He had long silver hair pulled up on a ponytail high on his head. His fluffy silver tail was wrapped casually around his hips once then flew in the gentle breeze that shifted his hair. The blue crescent moon shown bright upon his soft skin along with the red stripes that were in his cheeks. His face was so soft and kind and wise even in its apparent youth. His haori was a meld of colors like his room. There was a swirling, mixing clash of red and sea green with patterns of soft white to break up the chaos. Whoever had stitched Lord Inu no Taisho into the tapestry must have known him well for the pictures molten gold eyes seemed to glisten at Kagome with compassion and love and mirth even over the expanse of years. If he hadn't been smiling as softly as he was Kagome would have thought he was Sesshoumaru. But there was no mistaking the handsome lord that would father her warden. If it hadn't have been for those kind eyes Kagome would've felt contempt for the great taiyoukai.

Even as she studied Inutaisho, two more things caught her attention, one upon either end of the large cloud. She looked to the one on the right first and was surprised by what she saw. Standing there, in a kimono even more elaborate then her, was none other then Inuyasha's human mother. Her face and hair were unmistakable even though it had been five years ago that Kagome had seen her, in a sense. Her face was just as soft and kind as Kagome remembered it.

She saw the beautiful human was smiling down at something. She followed the stitched woman's eyes and gasped in surprise. There, at her feet, was a small Inuyasha. He was probably 3-years-old yet didn't look at all different. His golden eyes glistened and his silver hair hung about him in a way that seemed to cute to bear. His red haori and smug look were only all too familiar. He seemed to be so happy, not at all like the grumpy hanyou she had traveled with before. But this was from a time long ago when Inuyasha **was **still happy. She sighed. As much as it hurt to remember him she could not help but think how adorable he was as a child. She suddenly noticed that the way Inuyasha and his mother had been stitched was minutely different from the way the rest of the picture was stitched. She dismissed it with a shrug of her shoulders and looked over to the left to see the other figures beneath the cloud.

She stepped in front of it and her eyes widened in surprise. There stood a female inuyoukai. She was beautiful with silver hair so long it stretched to her knees, swept up in a ponytail. She had on a gorgeous blue kimono with a pattern like water dancing around her frame in a lighter blue. Her eyes were sapphires yet didn't seem to clash with her sea-green crescent on her forehead, a sign of marriage. She had purple stripes that shone bright on her pale cheeks. A few wisps of silver hair fell gracefully about her face. Kagome noticed then the tie that she had used to tie back her hair. It hung down as long as her hair, the same yellow and blue sash that Sesshoumaru wore everyday.

The beautiful inuyoukai was looking down at something as well and Kagome followed her gaze to see a young inuyoukai standing at her feet. He, too, was more then likely 3 or so from his height and young face. He wore an all white haori that hardly seemed white when compared to his long, pure silver hair. He had a barely visible, red crescent moon on his forehead, a sign of both his youth and his lineage. Small purple striped adorned his cheeks and probably would have been visible on his hands if they had not been lost in the giant sleeves of his haori. His face was three times as adorable as Inuasha's as it was also spread in a huge grin. His fierce, molten gold eyes glistened with the pure joy of childhood.

Kagome bent forward to study the child better. He looked so familiar but she just couldn't place him. As she stared into his eyes, a sudden realization almost knocked her over with its unexpectedness. This was Sesshoumaru. This smiling, happy child would one day grow to be her warden and captor. And that beautiful youkai was Inutaisho's wife and Sesshoumaru's mother. Who'd have thought that Sesshoumaru would ever have known how to smile? But even more mysterious then that, what in the name of the Shikon could ever have happened to transform this happy child to the stone faced, cold Sesshoumaru that now kept her hear? She thought it must have been something truly horrible for such a drastic change.

As she leaned back she noticed that Sesshoumaru and his beautiful inuyoukai mother were stitched differently from Inuyasha and the rest of the picture. She examined the Western Lands for a moment longer before deciding it time to leave.

As she closed the door softly behind her, she trailed her hand across the fine wood and cast the little spell she had trailed along the walls. She continued walking along the hall and soon another door came up on her left. But when she turned the knob nothing happened. It was securely locked. She frowned at the door then shrugged and moved on.

Soon, another door came up, this one on her right. But when she stopped in front of it she sucked in her breath sharply. The doors were made of the same fine wood as the others but across the front, five great rents seemed to be half burned into the surface stretching diagonally from corner to corner.

She gulped visibly and gave the door a soft push. The hinges creaked as it swung open without determent. The room beyond was like a village that had been ravaged by one of Naraku's swarms of youkai. The floor was littered with shreds of fabric and wood, decayed through the years. The walls had scratch marks on them like the one on the doors along with dents and scrapes that appeared to be from odd objects being thrown about. The glass doors at the far end of the room were shattered and hung on hinges that were half torn from the wall. The cool stone marble balcony was riddled with cracks that snacked their way everywhere and slowly broke it apart. What appeared to be a bed frame stood off to the side, its wood charred as though with fire. The color of the room was grey and black, what colors did remain in the fragments of destruction watery and grey from being open to the elements. Everything had a fine layer of dust upon it as though no one had stepped foot in the room for years upon years. The sky was still dark on this side of the castle as the sun was now at her back. The ghostly light cast eerie shadows from the oddly shaped lumps of ruin on the ground. Even though a soft breeze seemed to blow outside, not even the slightest whiff of it entered the room to lift those tiny fly away hairs that always seemed to catch the breeze that no one could feel. Silence hung in the room like a thick fog, clouding her senses. She could also sense an air of anger and depression and desperation. But heavier then the silence, was the need, the yearning for and the ominous presence of blood long spilt and death.

She did not dare step farther into the room for fear of it. Instead, she backed out slowly and closed the door with a loud snap. She did not bother to mark the door for the scratches were sign enough for her not to enter ever again. Her slight form convulsed in shivers as she began to trudge down the hall again. A short distance later she came to another door on her right. This one was marked like the other except with two, the two inch deep marks forming an 'X' across the door. She shuddered and passed it by, knowing full well what she'd see inside.

She continued to walk down the corridor, the torches roaring softly as she passed, leaving a red-orange glow to float over her face serenely. Finally, the hall reached to a dead end after a sharp turn. At the end was another door. This one was a traditional Japanese sliding door, though it was still made out of fine wood with a shiny brass knob to push it aside with. Carved on the door front was a large corral shell. It had a delicate look to it yet it was strong and seemed to compel Kagome to what was inside.

Her steps were soft on the stone floor as her delicate hand touched the bronze knob. But when she tried to pull the door to the side, nothing happened. The door was firmly locked. She sighed in great disappointment and stood there a while longer staring at the door. She traced the delicate lines of the corral with her finger.

She sighed and turned to walk back down the hall. She couldn't help but wonder about the room with the coral shell. Something about it called to her.

She tried to shake it off as she walked past Sesshoumaru's room. The walls glowed orange in the torch light and distorted the soft colors of her kimono.

When she reached the end of the hall, she paused in curiosity. There were two stairways; one twisting up, the other down. A small platform was all that separated the directions and on either side of the opening was a brazier causing a ring of orange light. From what she remembered from last night, they had gone very far up and she could not imagine what could be any higher.

Her slippers made a soft sound on the stone step as she gathered her layers of silk for upward journey. The steps curved sharply and were dark half the time because the torches were only on landings set at odd intervals. She became very dizzy as she tried to keep count of how many steps she climbed. The stairs never seemed to end and she never saw even one door. She lost count at 3,096 and two landings later reached the top and could climb no more. The stairs ended abruptly when she bumped her head on the ceiling. When she looked up she saw that there was a wooden trap door over her head and the stairs continued on to the edge of it. She paused there for a minute to catch her breath again.

Funny how she could tramp all around feudal Japan but she couldn't climb a few thousand steps. She suppressed a giggle as it would only have made the stitch that had developed in her side worse.

When she caught her breath again she grasped the rusty ring and threw the trap door open. She walked up the few remaining steps and into the center of the room above. What she saw made her catch her breath in her throat. The room was a large, circular area that was completely open to the elements. There were four large pillars supporting the roof of the tower. Between the pillars were large, windowless spaces that faced the four directions; North, South, East and West. The sun was shining bright in the window to her right and a cool breeze kissed her face. She stepped to her left and put her hand on the cold stone ledge that faced the West. There, laid out in front of her, were the western lands as they were in the tapestry. This must have been where the artist had sat and planned the whole thing. She looked down and was suddenly very thankful for the waist high ledge that kept her from falling the many miles that stretched between the ground and the top of the tower where she stood.

What Kagome didn't realize was that Sesshoumaru's castle was at the very heart of the western lands and one could see the borders from all directions of that high tower.

She went from window to window, gazing in awe the fields and mountains and villages that seemed to stretch for all eternity until they met the bright sky and disappeared from sight.

* * *

AN/ well, ther it is! Two chptrs at once. I hope u enjoyed. Fyi, don't b expecting lotsa updates real fast. Im prolly gonna b slow but the more reviews I get the faster I work so please R&R. and thnx to all my reviewers; Crystal Sapphire, Shichan2, Bekkablair (oi, u don't happen to like it a bit, do u? :-P) and Mala Valvah.


End file.
